


Already Something

by mansikka



Series: Long Overdue [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Showers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie and Buck try to navigate their new relationship; why does there never seem to be enough time?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Long Overdue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568830
Comments: 15
Kudos: 336





	Already Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, turns out, a oneshot wasn't enough... this is the second in what will now be a three-part series. Enjoy?

"_..._I _want_ you…"

Eddie closes his eyes for Buck's choked out words, letting his head thump back against the wall outside the bathroom, groaning for Buck's mouth over this throat. Eddie grabs his ass pulling him closer—not that there is much space between them anyway—and turns his head to quickly claim his mouth.

Buck's hands are wedged between them beneath Eddie's shirt, sweeping paths up his chest then grazing his thumbs over his nipples, grinding up against him in the most filthy of teases. That they're trying to be _quiet_ only makes it worse—or better. Eddie's not complaining either way. Though keeping an ear out for his son in the bath while Buck's rutting against him is an art in multi-tasking he's going to have to perfect. Because _this_? They're doing it again. And again. Eddie can still describe this new thing between them in terms of hours, but already he knows he'd be crushed without it. How the hell did he wait for _this_ for so long?

"You too," he whispers, his eyes falling closed for the little gasp of breath Buck blasts out in answer. "Stay."

They slept most of the day away, waking about an hour before they had to pick up Christopher from school, meaning little time for much but quick showers and even quicker kisses. The restraint Eddie forced on himself around the supermarket where they raced around to pick up something for dinner was only lessened for seeing the same struggle on Buck's face. Buck pressing him up against the car afterward almost made them late for school. Which Eddie was not complaining about, though did leave him half-covering his mouth as he went into the building for knowing his lips must be kiss-bruised.

Since then, it's been a tense few hours for the looks they keep giving one another, and the discreet touches out of Christopher's sight. This is the first moment they've really had to kiss since earlier. Knowing they only have a few minutes makes it frantic, pulling one another closer and grasping on as though this might be their final kiss instead of one of their first.

"Can't," Buck rasps out, and because he's a tease pushes his shirt up pressing his chest against Eddie's where his own shirt's already rucked up. Eddie forgets to ask him why he won't stay for the feel of Buck's skin on his, cursing softly for his lips being back on his throat. Buck's going to be the death of him feeling like he does, Eddie is sure of it. "Picking Maddie up. Car service."

"Chim?" Eddie asks in the same clipped, distracted tone as he runs his hands repeatedly over Buck's back.

"I don't know."

Eddie kisses him again not wanting to waste a minute, both of them laughing when Christopher calls out to say he's ready. Eddie is sure _his_ is the only interruption neither one of them will get mad about.

"I'll make drinks?" Buck offers, nodding towards the bathroom door, the sound of Christopher splashing around making Eddie think he's getting impatient.

"Sounds good." Eddie claims another quick kiss before letting him go, rearranging the smile on his face so he doesn't look quite so suspicious.

"Dad. Are you sick?" Christopher asks the moment Eddie steps into the bathroom, holding his hands out to be helped from the tub.

"What? No."

"Your face. It's so red."

Eddie busies himself getting Christopher a towel and checking his pajamas are on the side, clearing his throat before responding.

"Buck's making hot chocolate."

"With the marshmallows?"

"With the marshmallows," Eddie agrees, even though they usually try to limit Christopher's sugar intake at least a little mid-week. Buck always tries to sneak them in anyway, and tonight Eddie has no strength to deny either of them anything.

"Can Buck read my story tonight?" Christopher asks as Eddie finishes helping him dry and then dress. Eddie laughs and puts his hands up in defense when he receives a _look_ that says _Dad, I can do this myself_.

Buck's won Christopher over in so many ways, though all the voices he does when telling bedtime stories are probably the biggest factor. Eddie hugs Christopher to him grinning into his shoulder. They're _both_ so gone on this man. "Of course, mijo."

"I have to go," Buck tells him over an hour later after chocolate and two stories, and Christopher convincing Buck to stay until he's almost asleep. They're once again frantically kissing as Eddie is supposed to be saying goodbye, really not wanting Buck to go anywhere. Buck makes no attempt to move, only teasing Eddie by feeling out the shape of him through his jeans, his grin triumphant for the soft moan that falls from Eddie's mouth.

"You gonna leave me like this?" Eddie says with a quick glance down at himself, grinning for the way Buck looks at him in tease. 

"I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah?"

"_Yes_."

"When?" Eddie asks nuzzling behind his ear for already having learned how it makes Buck shiver.

"Soon. Really soon. I promise."

Eddie hates to see him go, thankful for every moment they've shared together and missing him already. He leans in the doorway waving watching Buck turn out of the drive, happier than he thought possible but aware that he and Buck are yet to really talk.

* * *

Work is _hell_. Not when they're actually working together; Eddie realizes by the third call in of their next shift that while busy, they'll be just _fine_. It's in the moments in between, the lulls in other things to do. Because when Buck's near him and his hands are idle, all Eddie wants to do is _touch_. They don't though, an unspoken agreement between them that in the firehouse they keep things strictly professional. As professional as they can; Eddie's ogling of Buck while training is far more open than usual, and Buck keeps looking him over with a heat that leaves Eddie feeling like he's being undressed. 

But they still need to _talk_. It's not that they haven't at all. Their messages to one another are usually pretty frequent anyway, but in their time apart since that first kiss, those messages haven't stopped. Eddie doesn't want to get a moment of this wrong, though. He needs them to talk, needs Buck to know what this means to him. 

Eddie smiles then for remembering some of Buck's words in their messages, his confessions about how he'd wanted to kiss him so many times. How he'd tried flirting, not sure if Eddie would notice or was even interested, missing him just as much as Eddie's been missing _him_ whenever they're apart. Eddie is _relieved_ to be able to openly tell Buck all he's been feeling, even if it hasn't yet been face to face. And that they're both sending each other sneaky messages while they're working puts a thrill in his gut that leaves Eddie giddy. He silences his phone after a long series of buzzes gets Bobby's attention, earning Eddie that slight raised eyebrow and mild flicker of amusement in his eyes that always makes him feel scolded. Eddie's ears burn when Buck walks through, strutting and humming to himself with the biggest smile on his face—that _he's_ put there. He doesn't look up when Buck sits beside him at the dinner table, pressing firmly against his leg as they eat.

The shifts drags even though they're busy, Eddie is already exhausted, and they still have two hours to go. He feels like he could sleep for a week though also doesn't want to miss a moment of potential time with Buck. For talking and for… other things. Though he has errands to run for Abuela, and Eddie knows Buck has a surfing lesson—something he's been doing since starting his therapy that Eddie is infinitely proud of him for. But just as Eddie goes to make himself yet another coffee to help stay awake, Buck appears in the kitchen beside him, leaning against the counter like he normally does. It might be wishful thinking on his part, but to Eddie it's with a lot more suggestion in his posture than normal.

"So, I know you're busy. And I know _I'm_ busy. And we still should probably say something to each other out loud about all this," Buck says, holding his mug out when Eddie waves the coffee jug to see if he wants any.

Eddie fills the mug, taking a sip of his own before answering, telling himself not to overthink Buck's words. "Okay."

"And I don't know about you, but I'm _tired_."

Eddie catches the way Buck's eyes twinkle with mirth, helplessly smiling back. He tries to hide it behind his coffee. They've stolen so many moments together over this past couple of days trying to wedge them into their already-busy schedules that _something_ has had to give, and that thing is _sleep_. Eddie's only regret is that they've not had time to make even _more_ of those moments. "Same."

"But I was thinking. _Maybe_, before you go off to do your errands for Abuela, you could come to mine. I don't think I'm gonna find time to shower before I leave here."

"I like your shower," Eddie says quickly, his stomach knotting in excitement for the _suggestion_ in the way Buck looks at him. The last time he'd used Buck's shower was when they'd taken Christopher to a fayre and they'd got caught in the rain. Buck's shower is spacious with a complicated range of jets and sprays that Christopher _loves_ playing with; their own at home is far more basic and practical, so Eddie doesn't blame him.

"Then you should join me," Buck says, quiet, with a discreet glance around them to ensure nobody else hears.

Eddie's throat dries out for the thought of it, unable to stop himself giving Buck a quick once-over for already imagining him beneath the shower spray. "I will."

"Yeah?"

Eddie grins for the flicker of hope in Buck's eyes, wondering how long it's going to take him to realize he is _his_. He doesn't have to _hope_ for anything. As far as Eddie is concerned, he already is, despite this all being so new. He risks stepping closer, briefly squeezing Buck's arm above the elbow.

"_Yes_."

"Can't wait," Buck replies, grinning at him over the top of his mug before sauntering away with a swagger in his step that Eddie feels is now his to watch. He checks the time, groaning for being sure the clock is slowing down, counting down the minutes until he's at Buck's. 

* * *

Buck's shower is just as good as Eddie remembers it, the steam already fogging up the glass as he steps in after him. He groans for Buck curling his hands around his hips in appreciation with a glance down over him that makes his cock jolt. Eddie in turn runs his hands down over Buck's chest, his stomach clenching for the way he closes his eyes and lets his head tilt back when he wraps his fingers around him. Eddie cups his face in his hand, stroking a thumb over Buck's cheek as he begins to stroke him.

"How long until your lesson?" Eddie asks swallowing hard for the _noise_ that falls from Buck's mouth. He knows Buck likes to get a least a couple of hours sleep before he goes surfing, and also knows they're in danger of getting far too carried away with one another.

"Not long."

Eddie wishes they had more time, though doesn't want them to cut into too much of Buck's sleep. "Long enough."

Eddie backs him against the shower wall claiming a kiss that is hard and desperate, grinding against him and groaning for Buck's hands everywhere on him. He presses his hands to the wall either side of his head and noses against his chin so Buck knows to turn his head, mouthing over him hard enough to at least leave a temporary mark. Buck cradles the back of Eddie's head to encourage him to keep going, still patting at his hair as he whimpers for Eddie dropping to his knees. Eddie nuzzles against his length, wrapping his fingers back around for a couple of strokes, then lapping his tongue over his head before sucking his crown into his mouth.

Buck parts his legs, tension in his thighs as Eddie sucks him off, choking out his name repeatedly along with a string of praise. Eddie's been _aching_ to do this, and now needs to take himself in hand for the noises Buck is making. His moans along his length clue Buck into what he's doing. Eddie lets Buck's cock slip from his mouth when he taps Eddie's shoulder asking him to look up.

"What are you doing?" Buck growls out like he can't already see, his eyes on Eddie's hand as he continues to stroke himself. Eddie looks up and winks, spreads his knees wider and leans back on his hand, arousal spiraling through him for the look on Buck's face. Buck falls to his knees ignoring the water pounding down on them, splaying his hands wide on Eddie's thighs. "Not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"_Look _at you."

Eddie doesn't know what that means but with Buck's eyes on him as they are, he only arches his back and continues stroking himself, thankful belatedly that whatever setting Buck put the shower on is a low one. This wouldn't be half as much fun if they were being pummelled by something akin to a jetwash. 

Buck's eyes never leave his hand. The way Buck flicks his tongue out over his lips leaves Eddie fighting the urge to speed up. Eddie groans, for the heat swelling in him and the way Buck continues to sweep his fingers over him in exploration. The need in his eyes when they make eye contact fires a further spike of pleasure through Eddie's core.

"I need to taste you," Buck says suddenly, quickly helping Eddie to stand. Eddie braces against the wall and calls out for the feel of being engulfed by Buck's mouth, the heat of it making his knees week. He can't last long, not like this, with the way Buck is humming around him, his fingers teasing between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. He groans out Buck's name seconds later as he comes, thankful for Buck's firm grip around his thighs to keep him upright.

Buck kisses along his length, lapping over his head and kissing an apology into his thigh when Eddie shudders for being oversensitive already. Eddie holds out his hands to haul him up, wrapping Buck up in a hug.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep now, or think about anything else," Buck says, kissing it into Eddie's shoulder. 

"Well. You _need_ to sleep."

"Then make me sleepy."

Eddie snorts into Buck's neck, gently pushing him back so he has room to take him in hand. Buck sighs for it, hands resting on his shoulders as he first looks down to watch, and then tilts his chin for a kiss. Eddie is happy to oblige, smiling against Buck's mouth when he whimpers and his hands slip down to hold on to his arms. Buck's grip tightens on Eddie as he pants against his mouth, dropping their foreheads together when he's too gone to even kiss. He comes with a long drawn out whine, sagging against him like he's lost the use of his spine.

"You okay?" Eddie says, laughing as he wraps his arms around Buck to hold him up. Buck makes a noise that's not quite a word, though is accompanied with a kiss to his throat. "Do I need to help you to bed?"

"I thought you came here to shower," Buck retorts, though it's without any of the swagger he normally has; Eddie likes to think it's because of the sated smile he's put on his face.

"Well. That, too."

"I wish we had more time today," Buck adds, squeezing Eddie's hips before sighing, then reaching for the shampoo and gesturing for Eddie to drop his head.

"Next time," Eddie says, closing his eyes for the feel of Buck's fingers massaging against his scalp. 

"Actually, I was thinking. About maybe how you and me could have like a proper… you know. _Date_."

"I'll see your _date_, and raise you a whole date _night_." Eddie's been thinking about it all day, deciding that the first person he's going to tell about him and Buck will be Abuela. She'll probably start crying about weddings already, which he does _not_ want getting back to Buck for fear of scaring him off. Though if she knows, she'll more than happily keep Christopher for the evening. Isn't she always offering to, telling him to get out more?

Buck's answering smile when Eddie looks he is sure makes his heart swell. Though then he realizes he's opened his eyes too soon, and the two of them laugh and splutter as they wash the stinging shampoo suds from his eyes.

"Better?" Buck asks, kissing over his eyes when he's done, pulling back to check over his face.

"I'm good," Eddie replies, gesturing for the shampoo bottle so he can wash Buck's hair as well.

"Date night sounds amazing. And since you like my shower so much, you should stay at mine for it. _After_ it, I mean. You know what I _mean_."

Eddie laughs then nods for Buck to duck his head, already looking forward to _date night_ as he works the shampoo through Buck's strands. Even if it will be _days_ before they have the chance.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Buck says, at probably the worst moment possible. They're at the furthest end of an old shopping mall that's been unoccupied for who knows how long, trying to get the flames of a raging fire under control. The call suggested it was arson; Eddie's just pleased to see there aren't any people around. His first thought when they'd pulled up was fearing there would be homeless people sheltering in there, trapped in an already-unstable building. Some days it seems to be a rare event when the only thing they have to do is put a fire out.

Though Buck's words catch his attention, and then Eddie catches _his_ expression when he winces for realizing _everyone_ might hear. Whatever he wants to say is interrupted anyway with Bobby's voice in their ear checking on their progress. It will have to keep, whatever it is. Eddie knows without asking that it's a thing about _them_, and forces the thought away for not wanting to be too distracted.

They have a moment alone once the fire is dealt with, both sooty-faced and satisfied for a job where no one came to harm. Buck gestures for Eddie to come closer, darting a quick look around them making sure no one can hear.

"Sorry. I didn't think when I spoke earlier. That probably sounded pretty ominous, huh?"

Eddie knows relief even if he's been telling himself he wasn't worrying. "Well. Maybe."

"I was just thinking that, this, us, it's important; _really_ important." 

What can Eddie do, but smile at that? "It is."

"And I can't think of a single reason for why we haven't already found time to really talk about it. Properly, I mean."

Eddie must look worried for Buck's eyes blowing wide and him quickly shaking his head.

"And then it _hit_ me," Buck says, briefly resting his hand on his chest, which, out here, must look more like a playful shove. "The reason why we haven't."

Eddie already knows the answer, he thinks. Their week has been busy, and the few moments they've snatched together have been taken up by kisses, and just breathing one another in. "Okay?" he says anyway, for wanting any excuse to keep Buck close. The rest of the crew are making their way back to the truck so they won't have very long.

"It's because we were _already_ something, before all this," Buck says, with a quick wave of his hand between them. "It's not like we have to make any grand gestures, or sit down and really talk all of this out. We already _are_ something, you know? At least, that's how it feels."

Eddie wants to kiss him, badly, for being so wise and at the same time looking so unsure of himself. Buck stares back at him in hope, giving a visible rather than audible groan when Bobby calls them back. Eddie pats him on the stomach with the back of his hand and nods for them to return, leaning closer while they're still out of earshot of everyone. "I think you're probably on to something there."

"That's why it doesn't feel like we _need_ to have some big discussion, you know?" Buck says as he quickly spins around to walk back with him. "We talk all the time anyway."

It's true. Even after Eddie let himself acknowledge what he was feeling for Buck _before_, they had so many evenings together where they did nothing but talk. Usually curled up on his couch after Christopher had gone to bed, neither one of them acknowledging how close they were sat. When they do that now, that talking will just be accompanied by all these new things they're learning to share with one another. Eddie can't wait for any of it, though also knows Buck is right. Their friendship has always been an intimate one. Looking back, it seems like what they've become was always an inevitability.

"You maybe wanna _talk_ with me over dinner tonight? Or after, at least? Christopher wants us to make pizza."

"I can't wait," Buck says with a wink of promise that goes straight to Eddie's core.

* * *

Eddie sags in relief for the feel of Buck pressed against him, backing him against the kitchen counter and kissing the smirk from his mouth. He closes his eyes for the trail of fingertips over his back before Buck shoves his hands into his jean pockets and _grabs_. The stubble of Buck's jaw against Eddie's palms as he cups his face to kiss him is a tease to his senses that makes Eddie grind against him. A groan blasts from Eddie when Buck snatches his mouth away to run his chin against his neck, _knowing_ what it does to him.

"Can you stay?" he asks before claiming another kiss so Buck doesn't have the chance to answer. He knows what it will be already; Buck doesn't need to use his _Buck 2.0_ spiel on him because Eddie already knows it, and respects him for it. At least in theory, when his _need_ for him is like fire in his veins that is going to keep him awake all night no matter what he does.

"We got an early start."

"Yeah, I know." Eddie slips his hands up the back of Buck's shirt intending to get his hands on his skin at the very least.

"And besides. I want that _date_ first, before I start sleeping over," Buck replies in tease, resting his face against Eddie's cheek before kissing him again.

"Buck. You've been sleeping over for _months_."

"Yeah. But not in your bed. Not with us… you know."

"I do," Eddie agrees, delighted for this new Buck he's discovered, the one that gets flustered and trips over his words. And is _chivalrous_. Eddie likes being on the receiving end of that chivalry.

"And we need to talk to Christopher," Buck adds, lifting his hands to grip Eddie around the arms and brushing their lips together as he does.

They really do. And though Eddie knows Christopher's likely reaction will involve a double punch in the air and yelling, they do need to plan this. Christopher is the most important person in all of this outside of _them_. They have to get this right.

"We will," Eddie says, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Buck from the counter, taking his time to kiss him slowly. He intends to savor this, especially if he only has his hand for company tonight.

Buck loops his arms around Eddie's neck drawing them closer together, blasting a soft huff against his mouth. Eddie lets his eyes fall closed, losing himself in the feel of him. Why does every kiss between them feel so overdue, and last nowhere near long enough?

"Dad?" he hears then, feeling Buck freeze against him and watching him pull back with his eyes wide in alarm. "What are you doing to Buck?"

* * *


End file.
